


Эпизод из жизни

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Parallel Sailor Moon
Genre: Children of Characters, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда дети Сейлор-воинов могут идти против своих родителей. Один эпизод из жизни дочери Ами и дочери Макото в далёком будущем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпизод из жизни

\- Мама не перенесёт этого, Ами-тян. Ну как я ей скажу? Как я ей могу об этом сказать? 

\- Не раскисай, девочка-нытик.

\- Это убьёт её на месте. Я не могу так, Ами! Давай я... потом... когда всё уже будет кончено.

\- Ага, а потом "вот освоюсь окончательно и позже", или "сейчас не могу, у неё такое хорошее настроение". Нет уж. Сейчас или никогда, Мако.

\- Чем я только думала, когда соглашалась на это... кто же знал, что мне так понравится...

\- Ты шла против своего страха. Тебе в кровь ударил адреналин, эйфория от этого тебе приглянулась, чуть позже захотелось ещё, ещё, и ещё, и вот ты уже не можешь без...

\- Перестань, пожалуйста, Ами-тян. Мне и так тошно. Мама этого никогда не примет!

\- Ага, а тебе ещё придётся объяснять, что вместо занятий со мной на выходных ты сваливала куда подальше с Сорой, отказывалась и уворачивалась от многих дел только, чтобы слинять с ним туда...

\- Сора... она вышвернет его из окна, когда узнает, что это именно он подсадил меня на...

\- Бери выше. Она убьёт его. А затем тебя. А затем разломает все ваши "игрушки". Или нет, она сначала заставит вас смотреть, как она будет их ломать, а затем убьёт.

\- Ну перестань надо мной издеваться!... мне и так плохо... может, это подождёт?

\- Да поздно уже. Первый шаг ты давно сделала, а теперь прошла точку невозвращения. Она всё равно об этом узнает... и от тебя зависит, от кого она это узнает.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь!

\- Я - нет. Но я знаю тех, кто сможет. Так что решайся, девочка-нытик.

***

\- Мама... Ты... ты ведь помнишь Сору? Мики Сора... Да, мам, я знаю, что он часто к нам ходит... я не нервничаю! Просто... я должна тебе кое в чём признаться, мама. Я... Я обманывала тебя всё это время. Мы не просто так часто уезжали. Мы даже... никогда не брали никого с нами, хотя я говорила другое... прости меня, мама! Но я больше не могу это скрывать. Буквально на днях я получила лицензию пилота.


End file.
